Learning Something New
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: AU. Warning: fluffiness and repeative-ness. Numerous pairings. School is a bit more difficult than the guys expected. But, maybe their tutors can help them out. Maybe, learning something new is not always a bad thing...
1. A Really Thick Book

**Okay, totally random story.**

**And it's not a songfic!**

**Yay!**

**And this is total random fluffiness.**

**And minor chessity. (Ha.)**

**So enjoy, fluff-lovers.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Name:** **_Naruto Uzumaki_**

**Age: _15_**

**Course for Tutoring:** **_english. reading._**

_Kurenai-sensei hates me_, were the thoughts of fifteen-year old Naruto Uzumaki. _She really hates me, because I don't read every stupid book and whatever. And now she's making me get tutored! I DON'T believe it!_

The blonde boy was making his way to Room 105, where his tutoring in English would commence.

Damn it, he was not stupid. He could read. But, Naruto had a very short attention span. Literally. He was unable to focus on the books Kureani-sensei assigned. He was too busy sleeping during her class.

_Well,_ Naruto thought, suddenly smirking, _at least Sasuke can't tear me apart about this. He has to get tutored in Math! Sucker!_

Naruto arrived at the door marked 105, and reached for the doorknob, feeling his doom draw closer. He twisted the silver knob and flung the door open, half expecting a bomb in the face or something.

He opened his clenched eyes to see a girl sitting before him.

She was dressed in the uniform for girls at Konoha University. She wore a black pleated skirt, gray socks, and black shoes. She wore the button-down white shirt with the red and gold tie around her neck. Her hair was long and dark in color, though it looked almost indigo in the lighting of the English classroom. Her hair was also styled in a ponytail, high on her head. She had glasses on, and her eyes were strangely clear-colored, and flying left and right.

She was reading. A _really_ thick book. Naruto squinted and saw the title as _Eldest,_ with a red dragon head drawn on the cover.

He cleared his throat.

The girl, startled, jumped, and her book slipped off of the desk and landed with a thump on the floor. Her silvery eyes went wide and she swallowed, and her fingers drew together in a seemingly nervous movement.

"Hi!" Naruto greeted, kneeling down and picking up the girl's book. "I'm your tutor-ee." He handed her book back to her and she took it, swallowing, but a small smile playing across her face.

Ah, he remembered now. Her name was Hinata Hyuga, cousin to one of his friends, Neji. She was a shy girl, obviously, but she seemed nice.

"I...I'm your tutor," she replied, taking her book, marking her page, and putting it away.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Hinata, right? You're Neji's cousin?"

Hinata nodded, seemingly happy that he knew her name. Naruto grinned. He liked to see her happy. She glowed more when she was happy.

"So, Hinata-sensei, where'll we begin?" Naruto asked, beaming as he took the seat beside her. Hinata giggled at his name for her.

"Well, Kurenai-sensei tells me that you_ can_ read, but you don't seem to enjoy the books that she assigns," Hinata began, quietly.

"Well, do _you_ honestly like Lord of the Flies?" Naruto demanded of her. She blushed.

"Actually," she murmured. "I do. I've read it numerous times." Naruto blinked at her.

"You like to read, don't you?" he asked. She blushed again and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and adjusting her glasses. Naruto's mouth twisted into his "Thinking Face" as Shikamaru called it.

"Well," he said, at last. "If you like to read, then I guess I can give it a try!" Hinata positively beamed.

"Since you like sports, Naruto-kun," she said, reaching into her bag and taking out a slim book. "I thought we could try _Remember the Titans._"

"But, isn't that a movie?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled, handing him the book.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, but it was the book that the movie was based off of," she said, opening to the chapter one for him. "Would you like to begin?"

With a rueful glance at Hinata, who smiled at him, he cleared his throat and began.

* * *

After stumbling through chapters one and two, Naruto finally got into the story. Hinata helped him numerous times, where she leaned over, pressing against his arm accidentally, and tracing a pale, delicate finger down the line, pronouncing the word he had missed, or putting him back in the right place.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, setting the book down as their session drew to an end.

"Hm? What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, picking up her book and readjusting her glasses. She had not missed the "Hinata-chan."

Naruto put away his book and stood as well. He moved to stand in front of her, fidgeting with his jacket and running a hand through his hair. Hinata clutched _Eldest_ to her chest and looked up at him, her clear gaze sending adrenialine rushing through his veins.

"I...I wanted to thank you for tutoring me," he said, in a mumubling voice. Hinata looked a little disappointed.

"Your welcome, Naruto-kun," she replied, and moved to leave.

Naruto grabbed her hand. "Hinata, wait..."

Hinata turned slowly, her eyes going to his hand on hers, then up into his cerulean gaze.

"Have you ever considered...taking off your glasses?" he asked, suddenly. Hinata blinked at him.

"I-I...I use them for reading," she stammered. "Why—?"

Naruto's big, warm hand cut her off. He touched her cheek lightly, then lifted his hand and took the glasses off her face, sliding them off her nose, and setting them on the desk.

"And your hair..." he reached up and took out the purple elastic band. "...taking it down?"

Hinata's long, dark hair fluttered from her ponytail and settled over her shoulders. She blinked at him, and her cheeks had become noticeably pinkish-red.

Naruto gazed into her eyes, trying to comprehend what he was feeling towards the girl.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes, devoiding him of the view of her face. But the softness and vanilla taste of her lips was enough to please him.

Hinata, herself, was stunned. She had always had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, but figured he only knew her as Neji's cousin. Her eyes were still open and wide, but when Naruto's tongue brushed across her lip, she lost herself in the kiss.

_Eldest_ clattered to the ground as Hinata wound her arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him closer to her.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his opened at her sudden eagerness.

But he soon regained himself, closed his eyes, and wound his arms around her slim waist, pulling her into his chest. She raised her arms and ran them through his touseled, blonde hair, and kissed him harder. Naruto wound one hand in her long hair and ran the other up and down her back.

Finally, they drew back from each other's lips, breathing rather deeply. Hinata was beet read, but pleased, and Naruto was pink with satasfaction.

"I like you, Hinata," Naruto murmured. "I really do."

Hinata answered by kissing him again.

* * *

**Because Naruto and Hinata are just the cutest things in the world.**

**I love them. Really, I do.**

**So, what do you think?**

**Too fluffy?**

**Well, I like it.**

**Because it's Naruto and Hinata.**

**And they are just awesome.**

**Review?**

**.::Honatetsu Kiyasha::.**


	2. I Love Cherries

**Okay, Sasuke and Sakura's turn.**

**This would be my first SasuSaku fanfic.**

**So, go easy on me.**

**Enjoy, my dear fluff-loving readers.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Name:** **_Sasuke Uchiha_**

**Age: _15_**

**Course for Tutoring:** **_Mathematics. Because I can't remember the goddamned Quadratic Equation._**

"I don't need to be tutored in Math," Sasuke stated, glaring into Iruka-sensei's face. "I _don't._"

"According your parents, Sasuke, you do," the Math teacher answered, calmly. "Your grade is a seventy three, and your father is_ requesting_ you to be tutored."

By requesting, Iruka-sensei meant _demanding-or-you-losep-your-job._

Sasuke's eyes flared as he ground his teeth together.

"I don't---"

"Your session begins in five minutes, Sasuke," Iruka-sensei interrupted. "Go to Room 131 and begin."

With a narrowed Uchiha glare and "hn", Sasuke picked up his bag and stalked out of the room, fuming. As Sasuke made his way towards Room 131, he past the English classroom, and caught a flash of familiar bright blonde hair and long indigo.

_The dobe's got himself a girl,_ he mused, smirking and raising an eyebrow. How Naruto could ever get a girlfriend was beyond him.

At last, Sasuke came to Room 131, and glared, muderously, at the door before entering.

No one there.

Sasuke blinked, then strode forward and took a seat at random. He pulled out his Math book and binder, and took the pencil from behind his ear. He waited.

And waited.

After fifteen minutes, Sasuke's patience vanished. He was glowering at the clock, at the door, and at the room at large, when suddenly, a girl stumbled through.

She was dressed in the basic uniform of Konoha University. Except, instead of the gray socks and buckled shoes, this girl wore black, strappy sandels. Her hair was bubblegum pink, and tousled as if she had just sprinted from one destination to another at warp speed. She suddenly straightened and smile

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized, her jade eyes glistening. "But Ino, my best friend, she just broke up with Sai, her boyfriend, and it was hard for her, so you know me, being her best friend, had to comfort her and---"

Sasuke chose this moment to awkwardly clear his throat and she suddenly stopped and blinked.

Then she smiled. And her smile was amazing.

Sasuke blinked, suddenly recognizing her. This girl was Sakura Haruno, best friend of Ino Yamanka. She was one of the smartest sophmores at Konoha University, and was in National Honor Society, and the Vice-President of the sophmore class. (The president being Sasuke, of course.) She and Naruto had dated for a bit, but it simply didn't work out. He _definetly_ remembered her now.

"I'm Sak---"

"Sakura Haruno," Sasuke interrupted, cooly.

She smiled agin.

"And_ you_ are Sasuke Uchiha, son of the Headmaster, the President of the sophmore class, as well as the star basketball player," she stated, raising a delicate pink eyebrow.

He nodded.

She sat down, sliding neatly into the desk beside him. She took out her Math binder and book, setting them neatly on her desktop.

"Well, Iruka-sensei tells me that you have trouble with the Quadratic Equation, so why don't we start there?" she suggested.

As if he had a choice.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was a seemingly brilliant teacher. She talked almost the entire time, of Math or gossip, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure.

He was too busy staring at her. (Discreetly, of course, because Uchiha's did _not_ stare.)

"You've got it, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, when he finally finished a particularly grueling problem. "You're a fast learner, Sasuke-kun, I'm proud of you!"

And she leaned forward and gave him a simple, gentle, kiss on the cheek in congratulations.

Sasuke swallowed to keep himself from blushing. (Uchiha's did _not_ blush.)

Sakura giggled.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry," she said, between giggling. "I didn't mean to embarass you."

Damn it.

Sasuke said nothing, but simply turned and looked at her.

And she melted.

Because one can not resist the Uchiha eyes. You can not. It is not physically possible.

Sakura's face suddenly turned pink. She tilted her head, turning her pretty eyes away as if she were suddenly nervous.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, confused, but said nothing.

Awkward silence followed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she murmured, a few moments later. "I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable for you. It's just I've always had a bit of a---"

(Stalking issue.)

"---crush on you. And to be tutoring you and have you to myself for once is just, like, a dream come true, and---"

Sasuke reached out and took her chin in his hand, this thumb and forefinger curled around the delicate curve of her jaw. With gentle but obvious strength, the youngest Uchiha turned his Math tutor's face towards his.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but the look in Sasuke's onyx eyes silenced her immediately.

He slowly leaned forward, and after a brieft moment of suspense, met her lips with his own. He pressed against her lips and noted how they tasted like sweet cherries.

She responded with slight pressure and he knew he had managed to do something right.

He felt her smiling into the kiss and he pressed harder.

Suddenly, Sasuke loved cherries.

Sakura, still kissing him, raised her hands and ran them up his muscled arms, then into his dark hair. Her hands were like dancing butterflies on his pale skin, brushing across his face and neck and shoulders.

Sasuke simply smiled.

* * *

**Because Sasuke says nothing.**

**And Sakura says everything.**

**Because women are better than men.**

**Ha.**

**I wrote this in Global, while my teacher was talking about nicknames.**

**Review?**

**.::Honatetsu Kiyasha::.**


	3. Like My Mother

**ShikaxTema time!**

**My first ShikaxTema.**

**So, go easy on me. Again. Please.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Name:** **_Shikamaru Nara_**

**Age: _15_**

**Course for Tutoring:** **_History. Because I sleep the whole damn time in that stupid class._**

Shikamaru yawned for the umpteenth time. He never realized how _boring_ Asuma-sensei really was.

_How did this guy manage to score with Kurenai-sensei?_ Shikamaru wondered, vaguely.

"---So, with the insistence of your mother, Shikamaru, I have assigned you a tutor."

"_WHAT?!_" Shikamaru roared, jolting from his usual laziness with terror. "A_ tutor?!_"

Asuma-sensei threaded his fingers together and leaned forward, his black eyes glaring at Shikamaru.

"I know you are perfectly capable of getting hundred's in this class, Nara," Asuma-sensei said, darkly. "If you only tried, you would not need a tutor---"

"I am going to _kill_ Mom, once I get home," Shikamaru muttered, glowering at the wall. Asuma-sensei sighed, irritably.

"Shikamaru," he said, his voice clear with a command. "You are to go to Room 195 in fifteen minutes. You shall meet your tutor there."

Clearly, Shikamaru was dismissed, and he left.

_With Mom's insitence..._he thought, darkly, making his way down the hall. _So unbelievably stupid. So troublemsome. Ugh, what a drag._

Shikamaru made his slow way to the room where his tutoring would commence, knowing full well that he was late already by three minutes.

Finally, he came to the door where his doom would, no doubt, commence.

He opened the door to see a girl sitting at the student teacher's desk. He paused in the doorway and watched her, surveying her as he did with most people.

She was not a sophmore. No, he had seen her before. She was a senior, the President of the senior class. She was the star of the volleyball and softball team. And had been the lead in the winter musical at KU.

She had sandy blonde hair, pulled back in a unique style of four pigtails. Her eyes were an amazing, indescribable color of teal, flickering from left to right. She wore the basic outfit of the girls at KU, but instead of socks and shoes, she wore knee-high leather boots. Her right hand clutched a pencil that scribbled so fast it was mind boggling.

Ah, she was writing.

Shikamaru cleared his throat as he stepped into the room.

Without so much as a twitch, Temari looked up with narrowed eyes.

"Yes?" she snapped, setting her pencil down and gathering her papers. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara," he said, taking the seat across from her. "I'm supposed to be tutored in History."

Temari raised a golden eyebrow, her lips twisting into a sort of smirk.

"I'm your tutor, Temari," she said, taking out her History books. "How you could be failing Asuma-sensei's class is beyond me. He's one of the most easiest graders in the---"

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru muttered, sinking into his seat. Temari glared at him.

"Then, continue failing, for all I care," she replied, picking up her books and standing. "I only did this because Asuma-sensei asked me too."

She made to leave the room.

Shikamaru leaped out of his chair.

"Y-you can't leave," he said, his eyes growing desparate. "If you leave and I don't get tutored my mother will_ kill me._ Quite literally, _kill me._"

Temari turned back around, putting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"If you want me to help you, shut up and do what I tell you to, got it?" she asked, re-taking her seat and taking out her books.

With a disgruntled sigh, Shikamaru nodded and sat back down.

* * *

Temari was an excellent tutor. Shikamaru was smart, which made her job easy, but she kept his attention, not allowing to sleep. 

But, he wouldn't have slept even if he wanted too.

Temari was enthralling. Her sparkling eyes and set jaw showed her determination, and the way she crossed her tan legs. Not to mention when she leaned in to correct a mistake he had made, the way her hair brushed his and he inhaled the scent of roses.

"You're got it, Nara," she said, suddenly. Temari stretched out her arms and stood. "My work her is done," she said, with a small smile at him. "It was nice meeting you---"

"Temari, wait."

Shikamaru stood and walked over to her, clearing his throat as he did. Once he reached her, he looked down at his feet and scuffed them against the cool, tiled floor.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, almost alarmed at his sudden seriousness.

"Uh...I..." he stammered. _Sound like an idiot? Come on, damn it, Shikamaru, just ask her and---_

"I was just wondering if---"

Temari smiled at his awkwardness. Her smile suddenly faded when he blushed and looked away.

"Never mind. I'll see you around," he awkwardly turned away and went back to his things, gathering them in his arms.

Temari opened her mouth to say something, closed it, then turned away.

Then, she turned back.

"Shikamaru?" she asked, softly. The said boy looked over his shoulder and met Temari's eyes.

She was right behind him.

Temari stared up into his dark brown eyes, her eyes glowing with what her pride wouldn't let her say. Shikamaru looked down into her teal pools and his expression suddenly softened and he smiled.

And he kissed her.

Now, Shikamaru is of a simply mind, so he did nothing amazing. He simply put his lips on hers and pressed, closing his eyes.

Temari's response was immediate, and she pushed her books onto the nearest desk and kissed him back, flicking her tongue out and drawing it across his bottom lip.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari's waist, pulling her into him, and she pressed one hand to his chest, noting how muscled his chest was for a guy who only played basketball.

Shikamaru pulled back and blinked at her.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"What?" Temari questioned, raising an eyebrow again.

"I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with someone who was," he explained. "Bossy, overbearing, sarcastic, demanding---"

_Like my mother._

Temari's eyes narrowed.

"---and beautiful."

* * *

**Because Shikamaru is lazy, but a sweetie pie.**

**And I love him.**

**(Like a brother. I_ love_ Kiba!)**

**And also because Temari_ is_ bossy, overbearing, sarcastic, demanding and beautiful.**

**Ha ha.******

**Review?**

**.::Honatetsu Kiyasha::.**


	4. Happy Birthday!

**InoxChou!**

**This would be my first InoxChou fic.**

**So again with the easiness, por favor?**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_**Name: Chouji Akimichi**_

_**Age: 15**_

**_Reason for Tutoring: I don't need to be tutored! It's freaking _ART!_ I just need to catch up!_**

"Sorry about the "tutoring", Chouji," Suzume-sensei apologized, giving her student an apologetic smile. "But that's how the system works."

Chouji shrugged.

"I hope your parents weren't to upset," Suzume-sensei said, looking up again.

"I didn't exactely tell them," Chouji admitted, sheepishly. Suzume laughed.

"Well, you're helper should be here any moment," she said, standing. "The assignment shouldn't take you to long. And you're teacher is a very skilled artist. Good luck, Chouji." Suzume-sensei waved once before vanishing out of the art room.

Chouji leaned back in his chair and took out his bag of potateo chips. He had missed lunch, trying to catch up on all his homework and assignments.

_Stupid surgery,_ Chouji thought, as he munched. The said boy had gotten his appendix removed three weeks ago, and the surgery had had some negative effects on the boy. He had been forced to stay in the hospital a week longer than normal, and so, had fallen terrifyingly behind in school.

After catching up in all other subjects, Chouji came to the Art room, discovering that Suzume-sensei was unable to give him the assignments and explain to him how to do the project.

So, she assigned him a tutor.

_Hey, maybe it'll be a hot girl! _Naruto had suggested. _Think of it like that, Chouji!_

Chouji was almost done with his chips when the door suddenly flew open and a girl stumbled in. Chouji jumped from his seat in surprise, and turned to look at the girl.

His heart stopped.

It was Ino Yamanaka, one of the prettiest girls at KU. Except, she looked...different.

Her long, pale, blonde hair wasn't pulled back into its usual, neat and tidy ponytail. It was lose, with long, silky hairs fluttering in front of her face. Her makeup was smudged, too. Her lipgloss and rougue were smudged to one side, as if she had rubbed her face to hard. Mascara trickled from her eyes like black tears.

_Tears._

She was_ crying._

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, Chouji," Ino hiccuped, rubbing her eyes again as she sat down.

Chouji frowned, quizzically.

"What's wrong, Ino?" he asked, concerned. Tentively, he placed a hand on her shoulder and silently willed her to stop crying.

"I...I just broke up with Sai," she confessed, looking up into his eyes with her own blue, teary ones. Chouji frowned again.

"Shouldn't _he_ be crying, then?" he asked. Ino hiccuped a half smile.

"Oh, I don't even know why I'm crying!" she shrieked, suddenly, slamming her hands on the table. "It's stupid! _I_ broke up with _him_ and _I _am crying!"

Chouji gently rubbed her shoulder, as he had seen his father to do his mother whenever she was hysterically upset.

"I guess...it's because he and I have been together so long," she said, slowly. "And I just thought...I don't know...that we'd get married or something...but, he suddenly turned all cold and...emotionless. I felt like he didn't care for me anymore...and...Oh, I just thought he would at least _say_ something when I broke up with him!"

Chouji swallowed.

"Sai doesn't deserve a girl like you," he said, slowly. "Sai's always been a bit of a jerk. I mean, I know Naruto can be stupid sometimes but did he have to insult him every chance he got? Sai's a jerk, Ino, and you shouldn't be with someone like that. You deserve someone who will take care of you and care about you and everyone else. You deserve someone...I dunno...kind, I guess."

Ino had stopped crying. She looked up into Chouji's eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Chouji, you are amazing!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Thank you for cheering me up!"

Chouji smiled, patting her back as she hugged him again.

* * *

After Ino had finished crying and reapplied her makeup, she explained to Chouji the assignment. He had to draw a still object, get it approved by Ino, then paint in the colors.

Ino came out with a vase full of red and yellow roses. She smiled at Chouji, then set the vase down on the table in front of him. Chouji gulped, but picked up the paper and pencil needed to complete the assignment.

As he worked, Ino chattered on.

"Well, Sakura was there for me," she said, as she absently sketched something Chouji couldn't see. "She was right there, even while I was crying and I told her she was missing prime Sasuke-kun time but she just shook her head, smiled then said "Sasuke-kun doesn't need me, you do!" Isn't that sweet, Chouji-kun?"

Chouji jumped at his name. His pencil slipped, and a dark line appeared through the fifth rose.

"Chouji-kun? What happened?" Ino questioned, raising a delicate, blonde eyebrow.

Chouji looked at her, then loooked back at his drawing and began erasing the line.

"N-no one has ever called me "Chouji-kun" before," Chouji muttered, as he scrubbed away at the dark line. "It just surprised me."

Ino blinked, then smiled. "Do you want me to stop calling you Chouji-kun?" she asked, completely understanding.

Chouji finished erasing, then looked up.

"Um...no," he said, then hurriedly looked down at his drawing, a rosy glow blooming on his cheeks. Ino smiled.

"Okay, Chouji-kun," she said, then went back to her sketching.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ino approved Chouji's drawing and handed him the paints to color it. Chouji was a fairly quick painter, and breezed through the coloring with ease.

When he was done, Ino seemed to have finished her sketch.

"What do you think, Chouji-kun?" she asked, and lifted her sketchpad to show him.

Chouji gaped at the drawing.

Of himself.

He was bent over, a pencil in hand, his eyes screwed up in concentration. Ino had gotten every detail of him, from the strange birthmarks on his cheeks, to the chipped nail on his left forefinger.

"Wow," Chouji said. "That's _amazing,_ Ino-chan!"

Ino beamed at him, then signed the sketch and dated it.

Chouji picked up his pencil, signed his own piece, dated it, then handed it to Ino.

"Your birthday is next week, right?" Chouji asked, as Ino took it and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

She nodded.

"Happy Birthday!" he said.

And then he kissed her.

Well, it was only supposed to be a kiss on the cheek, but she turned her head at the last possible second, and their lips collided. Chouji's eyes shot open as the taste of Ino's lipgloss hit his tongue. Ino's pretty blue eyes were closed, and she seemed to be smiling into the kiss.

_She's happy,_ Chouji realized, and he closed his eyes to kiss her again.

* * *

**Because Chouji and Ino are the CUTEST things on the planet!**

**Review?**

**.::Honatetsu Kiyasha::.**


	5. Music Changes A Person

**NejixTen time! **

**Don't like the pairing?**

**Don't read it.**

**And most definetly, don't review it.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_Ha ha suckers, _Neji Hyuga thought, as he watched his four friends stalk off in the directions of their tutoring rooms. _All of them have to get tutored. Geez, school isn't that hard. _

He almost started laughing aloud at the memory of Sasuke's face when Iruka-sensei had told him tutoring had become necessary.

Suddenly, he ran into a body.

"Oh, sorry," said a feminie voice. Neji looked down to see a girl with brown hair and huge, brown eyes staring up at him. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh, no," Neji countered. "It was my fault, I was laughing in my head."

_What? Why the hell would you say something like that? Idiot!_

The girl giggled, and he suddenly recognized her as Tenten. She was in his French class, and actually very intelligent. She was friends with the loudmouth cheerleader, the pink-haired basektball player, and his cousin, the shy volleyball star. She was Tenten, the star of the soccer team for the past year or so.

"I'll see you around then, Neji," Tenten said, and continued walking forward.

He realized that she was heading towards the Band room, and remembered something else about the girl. She was in Band, and was an amazing flute player, while Neji himself was first chair saxophone.

After a split second, Neji followed her.

_Health is stupid anyways, _he thought.

* * *

When Neji finally reached the Band room (_stupid Middle School twerps, getting in my way..._) Tenten had disappeared into a practice room. He noted which one it was, then went and unpacked his saxophone.

"Neji? Coming to practice?" questioned Raidou, looking up from his grade book.

"Hn," Neji replied, slipping the sling over his head.

"Skipping Health?" Raidou chuckled, as Neji made his way over to the practice room that was beside Tenten's.

"Kabuto is a moron," was all Neji said, before slipping into the room.

Neji quickly breezed through the scales, as an oh-so easy warm-up. He could hear Tenten's flute singing just beyond the wall he leaned against. She was practicing her solo in their newest piece of music. Neji closed his eyes and envisioned her fingers flying over the silver of the flute. In his mind's eyes, she was concentrating deeply, but occasionally closing her (amazingly beautiful) brown eyes and simply flowing with the music.

She paused for a second, and he knew she was counting the rests that the flute soloist had, while the sax soloist played.

The elder Hyuuga smirked, then raised his saxophone to his lips and played the part, having already memorized the piece. He closed his pearly eyes, enjoying the music, a smile eding it's way onto his lips, even has he played. When he paused, Tenten's flute sang back at him. And he sang back.

They played back and forth for almost a half an hour, before Neji finally stood up and walked over to Tenten's practice room. He glanced into the window and saw her seated, straight backed, arms raised gracefully. Her flute glittered in her dark hands, and her eyes were closed. Her body gently rocked with the music, her left foot tapping against her right ankle, marking her beat.

When he opened the door, she jumped about a mile, and almost fell out of her chair.

"Sorry," he apologized, as she scrambled to collect herself. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Tenten sighed, after finally regaining her balance, and set her flute in her lap.

"It's all right," she said, and glanced up at him, grinning. "It's not every day that _Hyuuga Neji_ walks into your practice room, after playing back and forth for...how long?"

Neji smirked. "About thirty minutes."

Tenten nodded, smiling. She tapped her fingers against her flute, and Neji noticed how, when she wasn't playing, Tenten was almost jittery. She made small, endless movements, like tapping her fingers, rearranging her posture, just _moving._

"You play wonderfully," he complimented. Tenten blinked her large, brown eyes at him, and then smiled.

"My mother taught me," she said, and then inclined her head. "You're not so bad yourself, you know, for a _sax _player."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "My father taught Hinata and I."

Tenten smiled at his cousin's name.

"Ah, yes, poor Hinata," she said, shaking her head. "She's stuck tutoring Naruto how to read and comprehend."

"She'll be there for hours," Neji agreed.

They laughed together. Neji realized how much he actually liked Tenten's laugh. It was light and merry, and utterly calm, like her, when she played her flute.

"Have you ever been to my house before?" Neji asked, leaning against the closed door.

"A few times," she replied, examining her nails. "Usually, we go over to either Ino's or Sakura's."

Neji made a questioning face.

"Hinata complains that she spends more than half of her life there," Tenten explained. "What with all the meetings and such that she has to attend. She usually begs to go someplace, rather than stay home."

She paused for a moment, and then looked up into Neji's eyes. She grinned.

"But I'd rather go to your house," she said. "You have the best snackage."

Neji blinked several times at her term for food.

"Snackage?" he repeated.

"Yes, snackage," Tenten responded, and began to pack up her flute. "That is my word."

Neji chuckled.

"I like it," he said. "_Snackage._"

Tenten laughed at the way he rolled the word across his tongue, almost as if he were testing improper English on his mouth. She had always labeled him as a sort of prick, kind of uptight and proper, but, after playing music, Neji actually seemed like a nice person, and Tenten was suddenly reminded of how she had always had a bit of a crush on Hinata's cousin.

Things suddenly became awkward for Tenten, and she became jittery again. Neji watched her suddenly nervous movements with interest, and stepped closer.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, suddenly. Tenten looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Should I be?" she replied, calmly.

Neji took another step, so he was right before her. She had to look up to see his face.

"Maybe," he answered.

And he kissed her.

Tenten's flute clattered to the ground, but she didn't seem to care. After recovering from the initail shock that _Hyuuga Neji was kissing her, _Tenten seemed to enjoy herself. She kissed him back, resting a hand on his shoulder, and wrapping the other around his neck, beneath his long hair. Neji had one hand braced on the chair Tenten sat in, but the other caressed her face, gently.

"Um," Tenten said, when they finally pulled back. "That was unexpectedly nice."

Neji smirked, and kissed her again.

"Music changes a person," he whispered.

* * *

**Because _Neji_ can't be tutored!**

**And Sasuke can because I _despise_ Sasuke...most of the time.**

**Seriously!? **

**_What_ is with Sasugay having his Sharingan activated _the whole time._**

**Jesus.**

**Anyhoo...**

**Review?**

**.::Honatetsu Kiyasha::.**


End file.
